Our Mind is a Cage
by Derpy Seahorse Genes
Summary: (Don't question genres. Just don't.) We all know how FNaF 4 goes. Play as a child caught up in his demented nightmares thanks to his brother. But what if, the game didn't take place in the child's mind? What if it took place in another? What if ALL the games took place in the mind of an individual? Thus, this story was born. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Scott's Story

**Hello internet! Welcome to my crazy fangirlish mind! I have a story for you all today, and I am sure I'm gonna complete it! It is not about the dead children, nor the security guards, nor the animatronics. No, this shall be about the bullies from FNaF 4! The child's brother and his friends! Now, this story sparked from a theory I saw in the comments section of a Game Theory recorded stream about FNaF. The theory is from Dizzy Dengel-shout out to you-and the theory is basically this: all the games take place in the four bullies heads. FNaF 4 is the brother, FNaF 3 is for the Bonnie masked kid, and so on. Anyway, this is my take on it. First up, Scott Cawthon, brother of dead child and Foxy mask extraordinare! Can you guess why his name is Scott Cawthon? If you do, you get a virtual cookie!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNaF nor this theory.**

* * *

 _ **Scott's Story**_

 _I didn't mean it..._

 _"Aw...does the little baby want to give Fredbear a kiss?"_

 _It was a joke..._

 _"Help me lift him!"_

 _Why blame me..._

 _"Pucker up!"_

 _I meant no harm.._

 _"Herb?"_

 _Please..._

 _"HERB!?"_

 _STOP HURTING ME!_

* * *

 **"SC** **OTT!"**

I jumped, and looked around at my surroundings. I was confused for a moment before remembering where I was. Our class went on a field trip to the hospital to visit the children there. I dreaded the thought of going. Not because of the building itself, but because of **who** was in there. We were on the bus still, but it looked deserted. The only person who was still on was a blonde kid with green eyes gleaming in annoyance.

'Sam...'

"Hello! Are you even listening!? You fell asleep you dope! Hurry up or we'll get detention! AGAIN!"

I groaned mentally. Sam was a nice kid, even if he was as skinny as a twig and always worried about getting in trouble. "A'right I'm coming. No need to get your tighty-whities in a twist." I stood up and brushed my black shirt off despite the fact that there was nothing on it. Sam's face flushed a little but I payed no mind to it. He'd get over it. Sam always did. Pushing past him I grabbed his hand and pulled him of the bus. I'm straight, believe me, but sometimes me and Sam could get a little _too_ comfortable with each other.

Anyway, as soon as we got off the bus all the others gave us looks. Looks of disgust. The only people who didn't was our health teacher Mr. Hackle and these other two kids. Sam stepped a little closer to me and his hand tightened around mine. He never was one for the crowd. I just shook my head and lead him over to the two who didn't look at us. The first was an asian boy(he is Asian. Family's from Korea. I'm not racist)with a buzz cut and wore a v-neck purple shirt with a white long sleeve under it, faded cargo pants, and combat boots. The other was a girl with thick framed glasses, a sky blue sweater vest with a white blouse under it, black skinny jeans, and some red high tops. Her ginger hair was pulled back into a waterfall braid, her freckled face having a small frown on it.

"I'm telling you Georgia, somethings up and happening in that place." The boy said, aggravation clearly heard in his voice.

"I don't know Gabe," Georgia shook her head slowly. "We should just talk about this later."

"Yo Gabe! Georgia!" I called out. They quickly whipped their heads to face me and Sam. Both of them smiled brightly and rushed over to us.

For a couple of minutes we just talked like nothing was wrong. Like everything was okay. Unfortunately that small sliver of peace broke as Mr. Hackle spoke up, a heavy ball of lead dropping in my gut. "Alright! Settle down," he shouted. All of us quieted down. "Thank you. We shall now enter the building where we shall be given a tour followed by an hour of interacting with the patients. Lunch shall be served in the dining hall at 1:00. Don't be late! Now head over to the building! Chop chop!"

My classmates started to swarm towards the hospital, but the four of us stayed where we were. I looked down at my feet, dread and guilt clouding my thoughts. I didn't realize that I was still holding Sam by the hand until he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Aye, cheer up man!" I slowly glanced over at Gabe. An idiotic grin was planted on his facial features. "Don't feel like you're the only one to blame! We're all guilty!" He was then elbowed swiftly in his side by Georgia.

"What was that for!?"

"You're not helping..."

I shook my head and slightly laughed. 'Those two really crack me up sometimes.' Feeling another squeeze I looked at Sam. He showed no expression but his eyes told me all there was. "He's right you know. You don't have to feel so guilty. We all did it. Don't put yourself down so much, k?" Sam said in a soft voice. He always had a way to calm down my nerves. That's what special about him. He's the most innocent person here and yet is wiser then the oldest person who's around. I can't let his innocence break so easily. I even had to cover his eyes and ears when **that** happened. And yet he still knows what transpired that day.

I only nodded. Because that's all I could do at that moment. One utter word and I would break. Sam smiled at me, and then eyed the others. "Should we..?" I nodded. He nodded back and then did shrill whistle. The others stopped their bickering and looked at us. I did nothing except for walk slowly towards the hospital, the others trailing behind me.

'I _**really**_ fucked up this time."

* * *

"And that completes the tour! Any questions for our helpful nurse?"

Multiple hands shot up. The tour was over with and we were currently in the dining area. It wasn't grand. It had a kitchen, a bunch a tables, and a giant window overlooking the vast garden they had. "You with the orange shirt? Yes. What is your question?" The tour guide said in a sickly sweet voice. She was in her mid-twenties and had her curled black hair tied back in a messy bun. She had bruises scattered about on her caramel colored skin, and her face held an obvious fake smile.

"Did you hear about the kid who got shoved inside of Fredbear's mouth?"

An inhuman sound escaped my throat yet no one payed it no mind. Everyone knew why it affected me so much, so they never brought it up when me, Sam, Gabe, or Georgia were around. Except for one kid. His name was Jordon Foster and he was always a bully to everyone. He's even worse then Gabe. And that's saying something. He always found a way to pester all of us, and it seemed that the 'Bite of '87' as everyone called it seemed to be his top priority now.

The nurse shook her head and gave an annoyed sigh. Most likely she'd been hearing this for a long time. "Of course I have. It's all anyone talks about nowadays. It's a shame Fredbear's is closing soon because of it though. From what I heard it was an accident caused by some bullies or something. Who knows."

I could've sworn I heard the gears turning in his head at that moment. My breath hitched and started to get faster. No one noticed. Except for Georgia who was standing right next to me. She gave me a concerned look, her blue eyes telling me all I needed to know. I nodded so fast I thought my neck would snap. Georgia gave a silent sigh and then squeezed through the crowd trying to find the others. Gabe and Sam got separated from us during the tour. I stared a Jordon, his face slowly stretching from a wide smirk.

"Oh nursie~!" He called out in a singsong voice. The nurse looked at him with a bored expression. Jordon quickly looked at me before turning back. "I know who caused the bite~!" At this point I was desperately trying not to have a panic attack. And the fact that I had asthma didn't make it any better.

"Oh really? Care to tell me who?"

"Yep! It's that kid over there! The one with the black T-shirt!"

The nurse looked over at me and for the first time since that day I felt truly _**afraid. Trapped.**_

 _ **'It's your fault you know. If you had stopped it wouldn't be like this.'**_

I frantically shook my head, desperately trying to get the voice out of my head. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her walking towards me.

 ** _'You_ _want to deny it, but you know you can't. Deep down in that blackened heart of yours you know you have commited a terrible act.'_**

"N-no..." I whispered, my voice cracking. At this point I didn't care who was watching. I shut my eyes hoping that would keep the tears back. But it didn't. The wet salty liquid streamed down my face. Something touched my shoulder and I jerked away.

 **' _You're nothing but a monster Scott. A cold hearted monster.'_**

"Scott...?" I gasped. "Scott...it's okay. You're fine."

I didn't move when I felt arms wrapped around me. I was to busy trying to get my breathing under control to give a damn. I didnt even realize that I was on the floor until I felt the cold white tiles under my hands. The person who was holding me pulled me closer until I was practically on their lap with my face pressed against their chest. My face heated up slightly when I felt that their chest wasn't flat-it was _curved._ Georgia ran one of her hands up and down my back, telling me soothing words. "It's okay. Just breath. No one can hurt you. Breath. That's it. In. Out. In. Out."

Eventually I got my breathing back to its normal pace and I slowly peeled my face from Georgia's...eh... _chest._ My face was slightly sticky from my tears and before I could fully remove myself I felt another pair of arms close around me. This time the back of my head rested against another chest-this time flat thank you very much-while a hand caressed my hair. I opened one eye to see a-thanks to my tears-blurred picture of Sam in front of me.

'That means that Gabe's holding me.'

Unfortunately my eye didn't stay open for long as Sam closed it saying, "No, no. Just rest now, okay? Georgia's going to take care of it. Don't worry." As much as I didn't want to sleep a wave of fatigue rained over me causing my eyelids to get heaver. And before I knew it I was in a dream. Or should I say nighmare? No...

I was in Hell.

* * *

 _"Almost over. You have to pull through."_

 _Despite the reassuring words coming from my brother's Fredbear plush-lovingly nicknamed Plushbear-I was nervous. No, not nervous. I was terrified. I sat on my brother's bed, the little Freddys that were on it scattering. Plushbear was sitting in my lap, his body void of movement. I glanced over at the doors and the closet. All were open. I didn't bother getting up to close them all. Those **monsters** would get me one way or another. So why try to avoid the unavoidable?_

 ** _"We? Monsters? Scott, you can't be serious..."_**

 _I gasped. He came a lot faster then last time. I eyes welled with tears at the thought of my punishment last time. They went easy on me. If you call easy being bit by dozens of flesh tearing teeth then yeah. They went easy. "I-I am. You're th-th-the monster..."_

 ** _"Don't you know it's impolite to not look at the person you're talking to? Look at me."_**

 _I looked up out of fear of what would happen if I didn't. A pitch black bear animatronic-similiar to Fredbear-was standing before me, teeth stained with a crimson color and claws behind his back. The animatronic had a gold hat and bowtie on too. **"Good boy. We don't want to wait to play any longer, do we?"** I was afraid that if I did speak that we would 'play' rough. So I nodded my head. Before I knew it I was chained to the bed with a gag in my mouth. The bear only looked at me with malice filling it._

 ** _"We're going to do_**

 ** _Fun_**

 ** _Pretty_**

 ** _Things."_**

 _For the rest of the time I screamed for help only to achieve none. By the time the bear was done I had multiple cuts, scratches, and teeth marks all over. The chains went undone and I instantly curled up on myself to keep my breath in check. **"That was fun~! Let's do it again later! And tell your friends Nightmare was here!"** With that Nightmare left me to my agony. I sobbed, my eyes starting to burn. I couldn't cry tears._

 _I had no tears left._

 _A soft object touched my shoulders. I looked up and saw Plushbear staring at me with his-Herb claimed it was a boy-seemingly souless eyes. As I was blacking out the toy said the same thing it always did before I left._

 **"Tomorrow is another day."**

* * *

When I woke up I was staring at a white ceiling, fluorescent tube lights glowing in the dark. I sat up in whatever thing I was laying in and looked down. White sheets were on the bed, thick metal poles holding it up. 'That means I'm still in the hospital. But where and why is the question.' Looking around the room I noticed it was rather childlike to say the least.

White walls were littered with pictures depicting many different things, but it was hard to see what it showed. Toy cars, crayons, and some plushies were scattered on the floor. As I looked closer at the plushes my breath hitched in my throat as I realized what they were. A purple bunny, brown bear, yellow chicken/duck(never knew what that was), and...a red fox. Except, poorly sewn stitches surrounded its neck, almost as if the person who did it was in rush or didn't care to make it secure. My mind started racing with thoughts as I stared at them.

'Herb. Herb. Herb.'

The name fogged my head like an overstuffed turkey. My head started to pound at it. I groaned and flopped back down on the bed slipping my eyes closed. The only thing I could hear was the pounding until it eventually subsided. It was quite eerie to say the least. Haven't had this much silence since...n-nevermind. I don't want to bring **that** back up, especially now that I have the silence. Might as well enjoy it.

A couple of minutes had passed before I heard the creaking sound of a door opening. The soft patter of feet was heard as it got louder. I moaned softly, the patter making my head hurt worse than it already did. Thankfully the shuffling stopped only to be followed by the creaking of the bed dipping as something got on it. I played stock still fearing the worst. The added weight was right next to me and I felt a small and somewhat cold hand weakly grab a fistful of my shirt. Small, breathy gasp could be heard like the person was out of breath.

"Scottie?"

Eyes shot open as I heard that pet name. Only two people called me that and one of those people stopped saying it after the incident. So that only left...

"H-Herb? Is that you?"

I looked over to my left and saw none other than my brother. Forehead wrapped in partly blooded gauze, brown hair a mess. He wore one of those hospital gowns and his baby blue eyes dull with life and yet held mild shock. My brain didn't want to believe it but my eyes saw it all. Besides, it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise for him to be awake. The doctors did say he would switch from being conscious to unconscious from time to time. That and according to sis Herb was more of less a lot more rash and daring than he used to be. Also, he seemed to be devoid of emotion.

Still, seeing him healthy, breathing, alive, _not dead._ It was just to much to take in.

"Scottie..."

His voice was so, so _lifeless._ And yet, his face showed discomfort but also relief.

"I, I just wanted...say...forgiven..."

I mentally slapped myself. He couldn't even say a full sentence! But, that would be appropriate, seeing as he is in the company of the person who made him like this. "Come on Herb. You're not a baby anymore. Speak in full sentences."

Herb scrunched up his face like he was trying to decide something. "I-I'm sorry!"

I quirked an eyebrow. Slowly taking his hand off me I sat up. "What you sorry for? Last time I checked you didn't do anything wrong. Unlike your big bro of course."

"That's just it Scottie! If I wasn't such a crybaby none if this would've happened! None of it!"

I saw tears prick the corners of Herb's eyes. 'Oh boy...' "Seriously, what are you talking about? No one ever said you were a crybaby."

"I am! I am and you know it!"

Herb sat up, the tears freely flowing now. I sighed and-semi regretfully-wrapped my arms around his torso. His figure tensed up and he started squirming. "No! No! Let go! Scottie! Let go! LET GO SCOTTIE!" I didn't comply. As carefully as I could I slid Herb's thin frame onto my lap. On the topic of his thin body, I briefly wondered what he ate-if he even ate-before hearing three words I disliked with a burning passion. Three words normal Herb would've **never** said.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE-!"

My hand clamped down on his mouth making him completely silent. " **Herb Tylor Cawthon** ," I said in a voice mom would use whenever she was really pissed-low toned and gruff. "I really don't give a shit on what you say. But if I **ever** hear you say those words to **anyone** ever again, you can bet your skinny little ass that I'm going to whop it. **Hard. Until it bleeds.** Do you understand me?" He gave a shaky nod and leaned back until the back of his head was resting against my chest. His breath was shaky and uneven. Whoops.

Removing my hand from his mouth I started to run it through his hair like I was petting a cat. All was silent until Herb closed his eyes and said in a hushed tone:

"I'm sorry."

His breath went back to normal but I didn't stop rubbing his hair. Even though I knew that he couldn't hear me I still whispered back.

"Me too."

 **IT IS FINISHED! FINALLY! I'M DONE! NOW I HAVE TO MAKE AT LEAST FIVE MORE! WHY!?**

 **Until next time!**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

**First of all, THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. I have some important things I need to say. First off, something has happened with my primary writing source so I can't exactly update as often as I'd like. So I'm working on another chapter for Even The Sky Screams Sometimes before going on a hiatus. I have no idea how long it'll take, but I'm doing it.**

 **That said, I have a request for all those you follow this story/me. A few weeks ago I was planning on updating some stories but I was stuck. So, if you'd like, you can PM me and give me some ideas. Any ideas for any story that you'd like. I'll try to check my messages as often as I can if someone does decide to do this.**

 **Thank you for your continued support.**


	3. Georgia's Story

**A/N: Well, I finally have enough inspiration to make this. On to Georgia's story!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the portrayal of the characters and any other none canon characters. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _ **Georgia's Story**_

 _I tried to warn him..._

 _"Aw...does the little baby want to give Fredbear a kiss?"_

 _The mechanism wasn't stable..._

 _"Help me lift him!"_

 _I knew what would happen..._

 _"Pucker up!"_

 _So why didn't I..._

 _"Herb?"_

 _Why wouldn't I..._

 _"HERB!?"_

 _STOP HIM ALREADY!_

* * *

I jolted with a start as I looked in front of me. Sam had his hand on my shoulder, a worried look on his face. He moved his head slightly in a direction and my gaze followed. Gabe was following another worker, Scott sleeping on his back. "I'm gonna follow them," Sam said, retracting his hand and starting to follow. "You deal with this, okay?" I nodded, making a sound as he ran the last few steps to catch up. With that done, I turned and looked at the problem at started this.

Jordon Foster looked at me, a smug smirk on his face. I resisted the urge to call him out, but instead walked calmy over to him, the class staring. "Georgia," he said, pride clear in his grey eyes. "You like what I did back there? But him in his place, that I did."

"You disgust me." I snarled at him. Here he was, trying to flirt with me while my friend just had a mental breakdown. Typical. "You're a terrible excuse for a person. And if you think that you impressed me with your little stunt back there, you're sorely mistaken." Jordon's smirk disappeared, his eyes having a displeased look behind his brown bangs.

"Really Georgia, what do you see in them? All I see is a brat, an egotistic jerk, and a guy who doesn't think."

It took all of my willpower not to hurt him. My arms were shaking as my heart rate fastened.

 **"Do it. Hurt him like he hurt you."**

"Jordon. What you said is a very personal issue. You don't need to announce to the whole world."

 **"It's your fault for not warning him anyway."**

"But Georgia, I do. Everyone needs to know what you guys did."

"Be quiet!"

 **"He's right. You did it. You need to be punished."**

"But in all honesty, it's your father's fault. If he wasn't so-!"

He never got to finish his sentence. Without warning I punch him in this nose. I vaguely registered Mr. Hackle yelling at me and Jordon making surprised noises. The class had erupted into noise. I looked down at my hand, my head hurting. Some blood was coated on my knuckles. The noise was too much. I took off running, not caring where I was going. I remember someone yelling my name as I tripped and fell. The pounding was getting unbearable, and I closed my eyes, not caring what I had to face this time.

So long as I could get away, at least for a bit.

* * *

I stared at the Freddy mask in my hand, wondering whether it would be worth evading the taunting this time. I decided against it, seeing as if I did I would fail and be hurt worse, and put the mask on the table. I looked at the music box on my lab, the handle turning along with the song. I vaguely remember my mother had played this specific tune whenever I couldn't sleep. With that thought in mind I wound it up a couple of times before stopping.

When the song ended it started to play a different song, Pop Goes The Weasel. It was Gabe's favorite song when we were younger and he sang it constantly, so of course I would know the lyrics. When it ended nothing happened and I braced myself for whatever came. I heard snickering first, then chuckling, and finally full blown laughing. A puppet came shooting down the hall into the office rushing up to my face. I reeled back slightly, the eerie smiling creeping me out.

 **"Georgia,"** it gasped out, the laughing growing louder. It was mocking me, I knew it. **"I'm so happy you decided to cooperate this time! So, should we do a slow burn this time, or dive right in!"**

"Slow burn. I want it to hurt. Gives me time to get my head clear."

The puppet laughed again, and clapped it's three-fingered hands together. Two shadowy figures appears out of no where, one looking like Fredbear and the other like Spring Bonnie. They went over to me and grabbed my arms, pinning me to the seat. I struggled a little bit, not out of discomfort but to appease the puppet. It liked it when I showed resistance.

It laughed again, this time more cheerfully. **"Are you ready darling?"**

A nod.

 **"Then let's get started."**

I remember screaming at the voices to stop talking, denying everything that was true. I didn't cry, just screamed. I screamed until my voice became sore. I screamed so loud that the laughing became the prominent sound. It made everything easier. I had no sense of time during this and before I knew it I was rubbing my aching throat. The puppet was still there, its forever smiling face seeming wider.

 **"Ah, that was surely entertaining! But next time Georgia, but some more effort. It was fairly easy to know you were faking."**

I nodded, and closed my eyes. I felt my consciousness returning back to reality, and even though I wasn't ready yet, I felt enlightened once I heard the familiar voice.

* * *

I opened my eyes and was met with a blinding light. I closed them quickly, not wanting to hurt my vision more. I heard speaking from somewhere and I opened eyes again. The light was gone and I was met with a beige ceiling. I sat up slowly, my mouth growing into a smile. I was in my room, the familiar sight luring me from being on edge.

I realised the voice came from outside my door and I carefully walked over. I know eavesdropping is wrong, but don't blame me for being curious. I put my ear against it and thanked the people who made it for letting it be somewhat hollow.

"Ah yes, yes. I understand."

My smile dropped as I figured out the tone in my father's voice. He sounded tired.

"I'll look into it. But machines aren't supposed to get wet. I figured you would remember that little fact. The poor kid was crying. Of course Fredbear's mouth would shut. Why are you blaming me! I wasn't the one who suggested putting the same mechanics as the spring lock suits into the animatronics! I only put it in there because the boss agreed with you!"

I sighed sadly. Dad was like this nowadays. He would spend hours on the phone arguing with his coworker. I heard him give a begrudging goodbye before silence. I was worried that he might've done something when he called out.

"Georgia! Are you up.

"Yeah!" I replied back, my voice scratchy.

"I'm going to work now! You'll be fine without me, right?"

"I will!"

A pause.

"Your mother will be back in about an hour okay?"

"OK!"

I heard the door slam and I traveled back to my bed. On my nightstand was an opened music box, some gears missing from the inside. Next to it was a container filled with tools and miscellaneous parts. I grabbed both and immediately began tinkering with it. The sun still somewhat high in the sky, and I had no doubt that Gabe would show up sooner or latter. Sam might too, although I'm sure he would stay near Scott.

I chuckled. It was amazing how close we were. Considering the fact we met no less than a year ago and bonded over a terrible act, we were like family.

"The world sure is a mystical thing."

 **So I originally wanted to post this on FNaF's second year anniversary, but some problems arose. Still, it's better to be late then to not show up at all, right?**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Sam's Story

**A/N: Oh man, do I hate life. This hasn't been updated since summer of '16. It feels weird typing that. And is it wrong that I feel that some type of Judgement Day is coming? Yay? Or Nay? Only time will tell. And here's my fave so far, Sam's story. Also, warning of advice. This story was made BEFORE Sis Lo came out. I had already planned for Scott and Herb to have a sister. So I don't want comments saying that, 'This isn't right' or something of that sort. I KNOW. But I'm very reluctant to change what I had planned and I won't do it to satisfy the new knowledge the fandom has gained.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own characterization and any characters not present in canon.**

* * *

 **Sam's Story**

 _I didn't want to do it..._

 _"Aw...does the little baby want to give Fredbear a kiss?"_

 _I told them it was wrong..._

 _"Help me lift him!"_

 _I knew it would end badly..._

 _"Pucker up!"_

 _So how come..._

 _"Herb?"_

 _Couldn't I have just..._

 _"HERB!?"_

 _STOPPED IT BEFORE!?_

* * *

"He should be fine. All he needs is rest for now."

I wasn't really paying attention to the worker, too caught up in my own thoughts. The room we were in was very obviously an occupied one. The room's occupant was missing, which gave me a bit of relief. I nodded once it was clear that the worker wanted a response and he left. Now I was alone with Scott; Gabe went off to make sure Georgia was okay. He looked peaceful sleeping like that, like all the burdens he had faded, even for a bit. A small smile made it's way on my face. I don't consider myself to be the best at understanding people; I never did.

The others, they were different. I didn't feel the _need_ to try understand why they were upset or acting unusual. They didn't care whether I sympathized with their emotions or not. It's one of the few things that made me stick around with them all. Scott was the first one to not question it. He would always just push it off to the side. He was weird in a good way, and I liked it back then. I still do, but I'd never admit it. He has enough of an ego already.

My thoughts were interrupted when Gabe walked back into the room. He placed an arm on my hand and leaned on it. "Alright squirt. So I got bad news and maybe sort of bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Maybe sort of?"

The taller sighed and got of me. I reached up to fix the hair he disrupted. "Okay. Well Georgia fainted. But luckily her dad's picking her up so she's okay." I let out a breath. At least she was fine. "The bad news is that our parents got called to pick us up. So that means you're going to have to leave your prince charming here." My face heated up with slight embarrassment at the claim. Gabe airily laughed as I grumbled. It was a joke we had running; since I kept getting Scott out of trouble Gabe and Georgia had referred to it as a prince saving his princess. Of course it somehow became me, the 'princess', saving Scott who was Prince Charming. It annoyingly stuck.

"Well come on. We should get to the main foyer."

I took one last look at the sleeping Scott before chasing after Gabe, his pace quickening strangely.

* * *

My parents aren't the most understanding of people.

They're overly protective of me for one. I think it has to do with the fact that whenever they tried to have a child before my mother would always have a miscarriage. "A miracle baby," she told me once. Since then they've always made sure I was safe. They didn't really have a lot of money either and whatever they could scrounge up was used on me for most of my life. It's only been about two years since I've convinced them I can take care of myself and that they need to worry about themselves more. I'm glad that they've finally started to take care of themselves properly but I still worry sometimes.

The car ride was painfully quiet, my father too focused on the road and my mother fiddling with whatever cheap necklace she had on. I wanted to say something to break the ice. But as I opened my mouth no words came out of it. What would I have said? Would I have mentioned the others? No, I can't. It's bad enough my parents didn't like me hanging around them; and I don't think voicing my concerns would be enough to change their minds. So I shut my mouth, and watched the world go by. The voices in my head didn't bother me anymore. I learned to block them out.

When we finally got back I wasted no time in going to my room, locking the door. I didn't want to deal with my father or my mother. I saw the looks they had on their faces when they saw Gabe.

 **'Maybe you should-'**

 _No. Shut up._

 **'Aw, did I offend you?'**

 _Go away. I don't want to deal with you right now._

 **'But I'm lonely. I thought you'd want to talk with me. Especially about a certain someone~'**

The grip I had on my pillow tightened. It was true; I did want to talk. But not like this. Anything but this. I covered my face with my pillow.

 _Okay. We'll talk._

 **'Oh goody goody gumdrops! Let's go then, okay?'**

 _Yeah sure, whatever._

* * *

 _The office was grimy as always. The cupcake that sat on the monitors at the desk was staring. It was creepy at first, but I got used to it. He wasn't here yet, and if I started checking the cameras he would most likely get upset. Thus I just sat in the chair, spinning gently in my seat. It was quiet except for the fan running, and I heard the occasional clatter of kitchen ware or footsteps. It was all creepy at first, but now it was peaceful, to say the least. The sounds were soothing, and I felt myself relax._

 ** _"No no no! Don't go away so soon!"_**

 _My eyes snapped open-when did I close them?-and I saw a broken down Fredbear sitting on the floor. White spots in his eyeless sockets were looking at me; and I swear he was smirking. As much as an animatronic could. Figuring that giving the other the time of day was the best decision I waved. "Hey," I said, and it seemed that the white showed just a little amusement. "You said you wanted to talk?"_

 ** _"I said that I thought_ you _wanted to talk. In any case, yes, I do. You know about who."_**

 _I groaned. See, the problem with having this is that Fredbear could always tell what I was thinking, but the not other way around. It was especially frustrating when I realized he was just a part of my imagination. Well, at least that's what I wanted to think. "I don't really want to though-"_

 ** _"Nonsense! I know you want to talk about_ him _. Yo can't lie to me. You can't talk to your parents, your friends. Heaven forbid you go to his family. And we both know you don't have the courage nor the lying ability to talk to him. So the only logical explanation for you to talk about your little-let's say 'attraction'-towards Scott is to me!"_  
**

 _He was right. He was right and he knew it. I knew it. "I'll cave," I grumbled. I heard him laugh and felt smaller than usual. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. He was speaking, saying something that was no doubt demeaning, but I couldn't hear him. It was all white noise. It hurts. It hurts and I can do nothing. I couldn't scream, couldn't beg. My arms felt like lead. My body was pushed down by an invisible force. And all the while he was just talking, joyfully like he didn't notice my pain._

 _ **"Hm? Oh, you're blocking it out. Can't blame you, I would too. Anyway, I can tell you have questions. Go on, ask."**_

 _It stopped. I heard him clearly now. Was that pity in his eyes? No. Don't think about it. It'll just hurt. "Is it...wrong?" I fidgeted. Why was I asking this? Of course it's- **"Not really. If you feel that way, fine. If you don't, fine. No one's stopping you. If you feel better keeping it in, that's a-okay. If you don't, great! Just know that as long as you have these feelings I'm right here."**_

 _For some reason I smiled._

* * *

I heard a knock on my door. I sat up, noticing it was light out. "Come in," I croaked-why was my voice scratchy?-and my mom walked in. _Didn't I lock that?_ She looked nervous, maybe upset, and I knew that one of the others were here. "Are you okay," she asked, and walked over to me. I moved just a bit so she could sit down. I nodded, and she frowned a little. "Are you sure? You were, I don't really know how to explain it. But you were making noise in your sleep. And when your father tried to open the door it was locked. The only reason we were able to get in was," she paused. I waited, watching as she took a breath.

"The only reason we were able to get in was because your friend opened it. Scott, I think? He's in the den."

I didn't waste anytime in hopping out of bed. My room was right next to the den, so I stopped as soon as I got out. There, in all of his nonexistent glory, sat Scott. He glanced up from doing something with the small radio he had waved. I waved back. Figuring that it was awkward just standing there I went over to his side and sat. He started to explain about how he was tweaking the radio and I vaguely remember seeing my mother walk out of my room. It was nice, seeing him happy like this. Just like yesterday, when he was sleeping.

"You know," he started. I looked up seeing the large grin on his face. "Erin's coming back tomorrow. We're going out to eat. So I was wondering if you'd like to come. Gabe and Georgia already said yes so, the gang's gonna be altogether!" I felt my heart flutter ever so slightly, and I gripped my knees. It would be nice, seeing as none of us have seen her in for quite some time. I nodded, and he chuckled. "What? Cat got your tongue?" I felt my face heat up. Scott reached up and petted my head, and I grumbled something. I don't remember what it was though, for he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in.

"Everything's going to be fine Sam. Don't worry!"

Yeah. Nothing to worry about.

 **And that concludes Sam's Story. Was it fun? Interesting? Flat out terrible? Let me know! Actually don't. Don't let me know.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
